


324年的花火

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 在没有黑夜的世界里，烟花也一并消失了100年
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	324年的花火

第一世界没有烟花。

这是当然的，没有黑夜的世界，又怎么会有烟花呢。光之战士在得知这个消息的时候一点都不惊讶。

即使是黑夜已经被夺回的现在，烟花这种东西，对于第一世界的人来说，还是十分陌生的东西。

“烟花？没有听说过的东西呢，好看吗？”  
“在天空中绽放的花朵吗？”  
“……似乎是从光之泛滥之前的记录里读到过……”  
“诶？炸开来？会危险吗？”  
……  
光之战士在询问水晶城的居民的时候得到的大多是这样的回答。此时此刻，光之战士也开始有些自责起自己有些笨拙的语言表达能力了。在原初世界太阳海岸夜晚的绚烂烟花，不知为何经过他嘴里的描述就变得要么是平淡如水，要么有着能够炸毁一栋房屋的破坏力。  
但是果然，还是想在第一世界放烟花。

烟花是怎么做出来的呢？  
西德在被光之战士拽住询问怎么制作烟花的时候难得地露出了为难的表情。  
“魔导机械方面我确实是非常擅长，但是烟花真的不是我的专业范围。”这么说着的时候，西德还无奈的耸了耸肩，眼神不住的飘向那个还在捣鼓什么不明装置的尼禄。  
“烟花可不是爆炸的火焰魔法啊！”可可布奇听闻了光试图用黑魔法再现烟花的时候吓得差点跌坐在地上。  
“你就算是把莉莉贝尔身上的发光鳞粉都刮完也不能做出一朵烟花”斯里托·卡里托一边给莉莉贝尔抹眼泪一边斥责光。  
“除非你能把自己绑在天上炸神圣……”雅·奥·神纳安抚着光的脸上全是惊恐的陆行鸟说。  
“不如你问问西·如恩老师？如果你能找得到他的话……”  
“星天开门也只能炸出星空的映像，距离你想要的烟火效果还是差了许多吧。”  
“我记得并没有烟花蛮神这种东西，所以你应该并不能召唤。”  
……

光百无聊赖的坐在炎夏的魔城顶上，新拿到的法批在海风中被吹起猎猎作响。远处烟花爆炸的声音和人群的欢呼声隐隐约约的还能听到。这样不行，就算是已经问遍了所有自己认识的人，也问不出来到底怎么样才能在第一世界放出如同太阳海岸边上如此绚烂的烟花。  
但是还是好想把烟花带到第一世界，带给那个人看。  
“我可爱的若木，又遇到什么问题了吗？”沉浸在思考中的光被这突然的一声呼唤吓得差点蹦起来，随即战战兢兢地转过了头。  
“啊啊，我的若木还是和以往一样，是个薄情者！”菲欧娜嗖的一下飞到了光的脸前，一脸愠怒地抱怨着，“要是有没有办法解决的问题呼唤我不就好了嘛！老是这样把人家冷落在一边……”  
“总之，我可爱的若木，这次有什么需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
光愣了愣神，犹豫着抬起手指向了在灯塔旁绽放的烟花。今晚的烟花表演已经快要接近尾声，最后的最盛大的烟花在空中同时炸开，绚烂的色彩照亮了菲欧娜晶红色剔透的双眼。  
“那个，我想给他看看那个。”光轻声说。

尽管已经得到了菲欧娜的再三保证，幻境只会让水晶城里的人们看到他记忆中的烟花，并不会对他们造成过多的影响，光仍然惴惴不安地等待着约定之日的到来。  
那个人并没有对自己频繁来往于两个世界作出太多的疑问，也许在他的认知里，光之战士，拯救世界的英雄大人，确实是一直应当如此忙碌的。  
“水晶公，今晚能不能和我一起出门走走？”光敲了敲星见之间的门，看着水晶公从一堆书本杂物中抬起了头。  
“啊，如果是你的请求的话，当然可以。”水晶公对光露出了熟悉的微笑，把手里的书本整整齐齐地塞回书架上，伸手就要拿自己靠在墙上的杖子。  
“杖子就不用拿了。”光轻声说，“只是在水晶城内散个步而已。”  
水晶公歪了歪头，犹豫了一下，看着光刚刚换上的祭礼法批，默默地点了点头。  
这是一个普通的水晶城的夜晚。凉爽的晚风吹拂着，天空中的星星也明亮可见。心里默数着和菲欧娜约定的时间，光拉着水晶公走到了水晶塔前的大广场内。  
三  
二  
一  
“咻——”  
一枚白色的光点从水晶塔的背后冲上了天空，在冲上最高点的瞬间，突然变作千百粒金色和淡蓝色的光点，在夜空中轰然炸开。  
光感觉手中牵着自己的那只手突然收紧，一丝几乎微弱到不可闻的惊呼从自己身边的这人喉间逸出。  
“这是……”  
“是烟花哦。”光笑着说，一边把一个祭礼面具套在水晶公的头上，“喜欢吗，我拜托菲欧娜用妖精族的幻术重现的我记忆中的烟花。虽然不是真正的烟花……”  
“我很喜欢……”水晶公低声说着，声音里带上了啜泣，“真的非常好看，谢谢。”  
幻境中的烟花依然在继续着。水晶城的人们纷纷放下了手上的工作，或是走到街上，或是打开窗户探出头来，惊呼声和烟花炸裂开来的声音惊醒了宁静的水晶城。  
“上一次我看到烟花……是多久以前呢。大概是远在原初世界，和你一起调查水晶塔的时候。第八灵灾后世界陷入一片混乱，当然没有人再举办红莲节，更不用提连黑夜都没有的第一世界……”水晶公说，红宝石色的双眼中倒映着湛蓝色的烟花，“时隔这么久，居然还能看见……我真的很高兴，谢谢……”  
光沉默了一下，伸手按住水晶公的发顶：“如果你喜欢的话，那我每年都陪你看。”  
水晶公一怔，眼中透露着惊异。  
“324年，我没有记错吧。”光轻声说，“你少看了324年的烟花，那我就陪你全部补完如何？原初世界和第一世界间的时间差虽然现在已经接近，但是仍然存在。我想我用我一生的时间，能够完成这个诺言吧。”  
“等等……”水晶公想要出言辩驳，却被光温柔地用一根手指堵住了嘴。  
“答应我，在我完成这个和你的约定之前，请一直活着，好吗？我最讨厌别人乱下决定替我牺牲了。”光笑着说。  
“……好”烟花缤纷的光芒下，似乎有一丝晶莹的液体从水晶公的侧脸缓缓滑落。  
“那就约好了，古·拉哈·提亚”光虔诚地吻上水晶公微微泛白的额发，手指揉了揉猫魅柔软的双耳。  
最大的一朵烟花在他们背后轰然炸开，金色的光粒随风缓缓飘向水晶城的每一个角落。


End file.
